The Cost of Love
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: Minho and Ellen have been separated by the government for their own experiments. They've been reunited, but what will their love cost them? How much are they willing to sacrifice for each other to survive the Maze? Join Minho's and Ellen's adventures as they encounter challenges and struggles that will redefine them and their past love.
1. Welcome to the Glade

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I have written any fanfic. And by a while, I mean since 2013. But I am because I have another little fantasy I have in mind. If you've been reading some of my past fanfics, then many of you know that I like to include myself in the story because it's just always fun to do so.**

 **Side note: This has not been edited yet, but I will edit it once I have the time to do so. Also, it'll take me a while to complete the story since I'm busy with school too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own anything except for myself of course. Everything else is owned by James Dashner.**

 **Summary: Minho and Ellen have been separated by the government for their own experiments. They've been reunited, but what will their love cost them? How much are they willing to sacrifice for each other to survive the Maze? Join Minho's and Ellen's adventures as they encounter challenges and struggles that will redefine them and their past love.**

 **UPDATE: The first chapter has now been revised. Of course, I will keep going back to see if there are any further revisions needed but I hope you enjoy and please leave comments! :)**

* * *

It was dark and humid in this rustic trap. The only noises were my rapid breathing and a mechanical noise somewhere in the distant. My mind is still hazy from whatever they injected me with. But they said this was the only way I'd be reunited with him again. At the thought, there was a sudden jolt waking me up from my nightmares until I realize that I am in a nightmare in my conscious state as well.

I survey my surrounding. It was an elevator taking me up to the Maze. I knew what that place they sent him was called because I've seen them talk about it in the control room through the vent where I would hide occasionally. I knew my time would eventually come because everyone sent to W.I.C.K.E.D. would eventually end up here anyways. The elevator finally halted. The vault seemed to tease me as it slowly opens to sunlight and to strange faces peering down at me. Where was he? Did they lie to me? That was all that came to my mind when a boy most likely around his age peered down and observed me curiously.

He smiled at me and said, "Hey. What's your name?"

It took me awhile to comprehend that he was talking to me. "U-um…"

He smiles at me again ignoring the other boys' stares. "It's okay, take your time. Unless you want to stay in there forever and go back to wherever they sent you."

 _No_. I would _never_ go back to that wretched place even if it means I would die here. But of course I'd die in there, but at least it'll be better out here. I swallowed. "Ellen."

He smiles at me again and offered a hand. "My name's Thomas. Let me give you a hand." I looked at the other boys hesitantly and back at Thomas. Thomas looks at the other boys in the group and back at me again. He chuckles. "They don't bite. Come on, let me give you a hand. There's food waiting for you too."

At the signal, I was able to smell meat cooking in the air. How are they able to survive here? I grab his hand, gripping him tightly while he hoists me upward. I grunted while landing my feet on grass. I couldn't help but search for him in the group of boys, but-

Another boy, a blonde with blue eyes walks towards the crate and peers down. He gestured towards the others. "Hey guys, they sent us some supplies!"

I looked towards Thomas seeing as he was the only welcoming person at the moment. He smiles at me once again. He seems nice enough, I confirmed to myself. "They only send us supplies once every six months."

Another boy with brunette hair scoffed. "Yeah, that's if another arrival come."

I was able to find my voice again since the last time I spoke. "When was the last time you guys received an arrival?"

Thomas's eyebrows raised as if I were an alien speaking to him. "Hey, you actually talk." He chuckles. He waves his arms in dismissal. "Sorry, I had to mention that. But our last arrival was Theresa, and-"

"And it's been a while since we've received an arrival let alone some supplies." A female with dark brown hair and blue eyes came strolling out from the camp. Her hand brushes against Thomas's shoulders as she passes by him. "Any supplies in there Thomas?"

"Yeah, the guys are hauling them up."

She smiles. "Awesome!"

Thomas looks at me once again. "Anyways, while they finish hauling the supplies do you want me to show you around the Glade?"

I took a quick survey of the surrounding and nodded my head. "Sure."

Thomas guided me towards the camp with the fire pit roasting a meaty pig in the middle. There were the beds that were made by a couple of the guys in the group. Thomas mentioned most of the names, but one of the names I vaguely remember is Newt. And then he took me around towards the towering wall that no one could miss- The Maze.

"So there are 4 runners- Me, Newt, Ben-" Thomas was unable to finish his sentence because the doors to the Maze creaks open with 2 people: a boy with dirty blonde cropped hair and brown eyes along with a boy with cropped dark brown hairs & brown eyes boy. At the sight of him, I could feel my heart beat pounding against my neck.

Newt and the other boy was walking towards us talking to each other animatedly. I didn't realize the other guys and Theresa joined us as Newt and the other boy walked towards Thomas. Thomas nodded his head towards them as a greeting. "Hey, did you guys find anything new today?"

The other boy wiped the sweat from his forehead. He's different from the last time I saw him. His body is more built to sustain in the environment that he lives in, and he seems more independent. His eyes were the only ones that I couldn't read – the only ones that I couldn't have fathom what they must've seen while he was in here. My heart aches at the sight of him. How many years has it been since we've been separated from each other?

"There's nothing except a bunch of dead ends." The other boy says.

Newt finally recognizes my presence, and looks at Thomas. "Who's she?"

The other boy finally looks in my direction as well, but his eyes were full of realization. "Ellen?"

I gulped, fully aware of eyes watching us. My heart skipped a beat before I said his name which slipped out for the first time in a long time. "Minho."

He walks towards me, grinning, and embraces me in the bear hug that I always find welcoming. Still not letting go of me, he asks, "When did you get here?"

I just allowed held him as if he was going to slip away from me again. Ignoring everyone's stares, I looked at the sky. "I-I just got here not a while ago."

He finally let go of me and took a look at the crate and back at me again as if it was surreal. "That's great! Well, not really great since we're stuck here but at least we're together again!"

I smile at him, glad that he still remembers me. He embraces me once again, and this time I accepted it.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 1! Please let me know what you guys think considering it's been a while since I've written any fanfic! Thank you!**


	2. Get Used to It

**Chapter 2 is finally here! I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter because there is more many to come! I-Well my character as Ellen, really enjoys being a part of the world that James Dashner has created. I only want to further expand it to see what it would be like to be a part of the apocalypse that happened in the Maze Runner.**

 **Side note: The first time I upload new chapters, I do not edit it on the spot. I always a few days or weeks afterward to update it.**

 **As always, reviews are always welcomed. :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and story of the _Maze Runner trilogy_ \- except for mine- belongs to James Dashner. I only manipulated the story a little bit to go with the information I know from the movie and with my original character.**

* * *

I smile at him, glad that he still remembers me. He embraces me once again, and this time I accepted it.

"That's all that really matters." I whispered so that only he can hear it.

After the long embrace, we were finally able to let each other go. Minho realizes that the group was still watching the greeting and he grew embarrassed. And I might as well be on the same train as him considering the condition we're in at the moment. I notice some of the other guys snickering and teasing each other.

One of the other guys….Gally, was that his name? He came up to Minho and wrapped his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "Hey bro, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

When Gally said "girlfriend," I tensed up.

 _*Flashback*_

It was a year or two after the events of the apocalypse where most of the human species have either been washed out, infected by the Flare, or whatever else might've happened to the human population. Minho has just lost the last – or probably last – member of his family. We lost count of how many of our family members and friends have died due to the apocalyptic occurrences. I've already lost most of my family in the earlier years of the apocalypse. All I have left is my best friend, Minho, and my boyfriend, Joshua.

At the time, we were running away from the government because we knew they were trying to hunt down people that were immune to the Flare. But we ran into a situation that made us encounter the Cranks. There were only the three of us among the mass of Cranks. There was no way any of us could've gotten out there if it was for…Gosh, I can't even think about it.

*End flashback*

"Ellen?"

"Yeah?"

Gally was waiting for my answer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Gally snickers. "Looks like she was thinking about you man."

I rolled my eye, just playing along with everyone. Minho just shook his head, but I saw him look at me.

I incline my head to one side. "Seriously, what'd you say Gally?"

"Oh I was just asking you…" He walks towards me. "Out of everyone here, you, Thomas, Theresa, and Minho still have your memories?" He chuckles. "Heck, I didn't even know Minho still remembers some stuff from his past. You must be hella important for him to remember you or something. What's so special about you? About Theresa, Minho, and Thomas? Hm? You must've the answers since you were there longer than us."

He was getting worked up. I could feel it. I swallowed feeling all of the eyes on me. Newt tapped on his shoulder and backed him away from me. "Hey man, she just arrived here. Give her break."

Gally gave me a sly look and looked back at Newt. "Don't you want to know the answers? I mean, she's fresh. She probably has the answers we need."

Newt's face was close to Gally's as he spoke to him a commanding voice. "Look man, I want to know – all of us wants to know the answers as much as you do, but just give her a break alright?:

My hand curled into a fist. I could feel my adrenaline rushing in my blood, and it took all of my effort to not punch Gally in the face. I didn't want to volunteer myself at first, but under certain circumstances I had to leave. I had to get out of there- I didn't realize Minho moved to my side until his hand lightly brushed against mine. I looked up at him, and he smiles at me. It would just be like the past given the circumstances we were in.

Thomas finally stepped into Gally's and Newt's intense argument. "Alright, alright. We've had enough okay Gally? Let's just let Ellen rest and we'll gather tomorrow for a meeting in the main hut. Okay?"

Gally looks at Minho and I for a couple of seconds and shoving Newt out of the way with his chest. As he stalks away, I heard him mumble, "Who named him leader all of a sudden?'

Everyone seems to ignore Gally's comment and return to their own business leaving me, Minho, Thomas, Theresa, and Newt at the Maze. While Minho was still holding my hand, he guided his other hand towards the hut "Shall I guide you to your bed ma 'dam?"

I smile for his sake. "Yes sir."

As we left, I saw Thomas, Theresa, and Newt exchange a look between them.


End file.
